Y fue un día
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Y fue un día...en el calor de la compañía de su primera amiga que Naruto hizo una promesa de por vida:—Te amaré y protegeré por siempre y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, ttebayo./NaruSaku


**Disclaimer: applied**

* * *

**.**

_**Y fue un día**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Tú me sonreíste y yo nunca lo olvide._

* * *

_._

Los niños reían, jugaban y saltaban entre risas y sonrisas, formando un pequeño grupo que entre cuchicheos de emoción e ilusión correteaban de un lado a otro, intentando perseguir las sombras de una ilusión, las sombras de un futuro cercano para algunos: ser ninjas. El día estaba ya acabando y pronto tendrían que ir a sus casas así que sin duda aprovechaban hasta los últimos segundos su juego. Entre los alegres pequeños, una niña de cabello rosa intentó sin mucho éxito seguir el dinamismo del juego, apenas ese día le habían aceptado dentro y quería hacer de todo para agradarles, lamentablemente su coordinación no era muy buena y terminó cayendo de golpe al suelo.

—No te distraigas —la pequeña alzó la mirada sorprendida al ver a la niña simpática que le había ayudado a entrar. Era muy bonita, con el cabello rubio y sus ojos azules chispeantes, irradiaba una seguridad que a ella le hacía falta con creces —. Si te distraes pierdes —comentó dándole un toquecito en la frente con diversión y luego tirando de ella para levantarla.

Sakura rió amenamente, algo entusiasmada por la ayuda brindada, se contagió de la alegría que parecía irradiar la otra niña y lo que quedaba de la tarde se dedicó a reír y saltar con libertad, una que normalmente no tenía. Apenas había cumplido los cinco años y lo que ya le ilusionaba sin ninguna duda era el camino del que hablaban los herederos de clanes ninjas. Ella no entendía muchas cosas, sus padres a menudo le decían que no tenía por qué entenderlas, que era muy pequeña para comprender cosas de adultos, pero Sakura sabía lo que quería, ella quería ser un ninja como fuese, aunque tuviese que ir rogando a sus padres para lograrlo. Ser ninja era lo que más deseaba y tenía fe en que lo conseguiría con el tiempo si podía probar a sus padres su talento.

Cuando el tiempo acabó, la niña rubia se despidió agitando las manos con una promesa de verse el día siguiente cuando el juego diera comienzo otra vez.

Casi emocionada Sakura iba a emprender el camino a casa cuando lo vio. Estaba allí, recostado sobre una pared a los lejos, viéndolos partir en silencio. Era un niño de su edad seguramente, mas bajito que ella, con la ropa sucia, rota y demasiado grande, el cabello rubio alborotado y los pies descalzos.

Nunca lo había visto, no era raro después de todo sus padres no le dejaban salir a menudo, eran muy testarudos cuando de protegerla se trataba.

Tuvo curiosidad, algo propio de su edad. La pequeña dio unos pasitos dudosos primero, luego unos más seguros y equilibrados y cuando se dio cuenta había llegado a su lado. Él se había deslizado en silencio y había enterrado la cabeza entre las piernas, ahogando unos sollozos.

Estaba llorando.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —la vocecita fue dudosa, casi nerviosa.

Naruto alzó la cabeza sorprendido, analizándola casi con desconfianza. Por regla general, los adultos y los niños no se le acercaban a menos que fuera para agredirle. Se limpió las lágrimas al instante, casi ariscamente y miró en dirección a la montaña kage ignorándola. Si le iba a hacer algo que lo hiciera de una vez y se fuera, no necesitaba que nadie le viera llorar. Pero se sorprendió cuando luego de unos interminables minutos ella se agachó a su lado, sacando una bandita de uno de sus bolsillos y colocándoselo en una de sus mejillas lastimadas.

—Mami me lo dio —explicó la niña alegremente —. Dijo que curaría mis heridas. ¿Por qué lloras? —repitió.

—Todos me odian —la respuesta fue concisa, amarga y certera para su juventud. Naruto le miró con desolación, casi esperando que ella diera un brinco, le señalara, gritara algún insulto y se alejara de allí con la barbilla en alto, arisca, cruel, como todos los niños que día con día le despreciaban aunque nunca alcanzaría a entender el motivo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, confusa.

¿Odio? Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que era al odio aunque su madre gritara mucho de eso cuando perdía la paciencia, y ciertamente perdía la paciencia bastante rápido.

—Todos te odian —repitió Sakura —. Yo no —y tras darle una gran sonrisa tiró de él para levantarlo, tal como la niña rubia hizo momentos atrás, ayudándole.

— ¿Qué haces, dattebayo? —gritó sorprendido y confundido, casi tropezándose al verse obligado a correr con la ropa dos tallas más grande.

Sakura le miró sobre el hombro, con una sonrisita confiada.

— ¡Vamos a jugar a ser ninja! —chilló dando saltitos. Su cabello corto se sacudió con sus movimientos torpes y le tapó los ojos, ella se lo apartó con un gesto de vergüenza pero mantuvo la sonrisa.

A pesar de que realmente no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba al pequeño rubio, ella sabía lo que era no tener amigos y había bastado una mirada para hallar su misma soledad en esos ojos azules. Lo que los diferenciaba, era que ella no los tenía por sobreprotección, y él por rechazo y odio.

Naruto le miró con sorpresa, realmente sin alcanzar a entender porque querría ser su amigo, dado que todos se alejaban de él, y los niños preferían perseguirlo con piedras a dejarle entrar en el juego. Y había estado tan solo con su dolor que realmente no sabía porque ella lo hacía. Pero Sakura no estaba para dudas, Naruto se dejó llevar, preocupándose en que su ropa no le trabara los movimientos. Sus ojitos azules seguían ensanchados de incredulidad mientras seguían los movimientos que el cabello rosa daba cuando Sakura saltaba y cuchicheaba emocionada sobre el juego. Ella volteó para sonreírle de nuevo, y por primera vez Naruto titubeó y sonrió mientras la emoción comenzaba a hacer presente en su interior.

Ella no le odiaba.

Ella le aceptaba.

Aquella fue la primera vez que jugaron. Naruto no volvió a sentirle solo y Sakura no volvió al parque.

Una bonita y rara amistad surgió entre ambos, mientras día con día se reunían en los campos a saltar, reír y perseguir mariposas. Una amistad que le devolvió algo de fe al pequeño rubio que sonreía y chillaba cada vez más emocionado y confiado. Y en el calor de la compañía de su primera amiga, Naruto hizo una promesa de por vida:

—_Te amaré y protegeré por siempre y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, ´ttebayo._

La bandita de Sakura no solo curó la herida en su mejilla, mitigó su dolor interior, y apenas unas semanas después Naruto se vio prestó a cumplir su promesa al ver a Sakura siendo rodeada por un grupo de niñas, tirándole del pelo, burlándose de ella y reduciéndola a lágrimas cuando la vieron a su lado. La protegería incluso de él.

Ni siquiera fue necesaria su intervención, la madre de Sakura también los vio juntos y entre gritos de histeria cogió a su niña y le alejó definitivamente del demonio de la aldea. En casa los gritos no dejaban de escucharse y Sakura aterrada vio la primera pelea descomunal de sus padres chillándose entre si la culpa por su nueva y única amistad. Y prometió no acercársele nunca más.

Los días, los meses y los años transcurrieron lentamente, zigzagueando entre la mente y los recuerdos de ambos, empañándolos con dolor, resentimiento y bastante desesperanza. Uno era el paria de la aldea, la otra era la llorona de la frente grande. Los recuerdos se desvanecieron entre nuevos con el transcurrir del tiempo. Ino le dio la mano a Sakura con una sonrisa y una nueva perspectiva de belleza y amistad, le dio seguridad, confianza y el camino hacia un futuro prometedor y diferente, uno donde la timidez y nerviosismo no tenía espacio. Sasuke perdió a su familia y Naruto solo como estaba lo eligió como rival, como un igual, alguien que conocía su propio dolor y sufrimiento.

Y cada uno hizo su vida.

No hubo más recuerdos de una sonrisa y una extraña amistad, porque el tiempo había pasado y ellos habían cambiado. Pero en su inconsciente, Naruto nunca olvidaría aquella sonrisa y esa alegría.

No olvidaría que _fue un día_ que ella le dio su amistad.

Aunque años más tarde, influencia por todo los demás, Sakura no fuera más que otra que lo rechazaría y despreciaría, pero él sabía en su interior que la Sakura que le ayudó seguía allí, solo enterrada entre un montón de superficialidad y egoísmo.

Él solo tenía que esperar a que ella recodara la razón por la que él le amaba.

Tenía que esperar un poco más, mientras Sasuke los dejaba y se iba por ambición de venganza y crueldad. Mientras Sakura lloraba su partida y él entristecía por perder a su hermano. Mientras los años volvían a pasar y un reencuentro nuevo se daba.

Solo que tenía que esperar un poco más.

Porque fue un día en que ella le sonrió y él nunca lo olvidó.

_Y fue un día años después en que ella le miró otra vez, le sonrió y le dio su amor_

.

* * *

Y...Bella se queda sin palabras...

Bueno, finalmente he decidido hacer mi primer NaruSaku *-*

La pareja ahora me encanta, así que comienzo mi introducción en este pairing con este pequeño one-shot ^^

Si alguien lo lee, gracias de antemano.

Bella.

¿Reviews?


End file.
